Unforgiving Hearts
by AmethystRoseBlack
Summary: **Sequel to Detention of the Hearts** Hermione and Draco are about to tell Harry and Ron everything. What will happen? why does Harry have hickey's on his neck? AN: Originally posted on  story is being revised.
1. Peace and Tranquility Part 1 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No matter how much i may wish other wise i do not own any thing in the Harry Potter except that which i create such as plot twists and new characters.

A/N: This has some HBP spoilers. So if you haven't read that than don't read on. This is a sequel to Detention of the Hearts and contains many harsh words and may contain sexual scenes. Also please review i could deffinately do with suggestions and tips on my stories.

**Draco's POV**

I rolled over to hold Hermione and noticed all that was next to me was a pillow. The place beside me was cool to the touch showing that she had left hours before. Realizing that the sun was up I looked at the clock tower out his window and jumped up.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed realizing I was late to transfiguration. Which was a double today, and I was already half an hour late. McGonagall was not going to be happy.

**Hermione's POV**

'Where is he? I woke him up at five before I left for my dorm.' I kept thinking not realizing that McGonagall had asked her a question to check if she was paying attention.

"SMACK!"

McGonagall slapped the desk with her hand.

"Miss. Granger, if you have more important things on your mind than how to change Miss. Patil into a turtle than I suggest you forget them because you could cause unrepairable damage to her person if you don't PAY ATTENTION!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Professor."

Just than the doors opened and in ran Draco Malfoy, the foul, lowsome toad that I absolutely adore. His hair wasn't as neat as usual but it looked much better without all the greasy gel he used to put in it. Now it kind of flowed, going to just below his jaw-line.

**Draco's POV**

I think this is the angriest i have ever seen McGonagall, the old hag. She gave me detention for 3 weeks including the Hogsmead weekend that is next weekend. She said "that if i couldn't bring myself to class on time i shouldn't have the privilige to leave the school to frolick around enjoying myself." Like i would have been able too.

With my father still trying to get ahold of me and Hermione and I trying to hide our relationship until we can find a way to tell Harry and Ron about it. I'm so stressed i'm lucky I can even make love to Hermione with out having a heart attack. Although it'd probably be the same way even if i wasn't so stressed.

**Hermione's POV**

' What is he smirking about now? Although that is one sexxy look on his face and glint in his eyes.' I kept thinking this over and over again and than it dawned on me just what he was thinking and all i could do was blush and look away. Ohh and start thinking about the same thing. Even though I've only ever been intimate with Draco i would have to say that he is VERY good in bed and he is the best kisser ever.

I'm not saying the few others i had kissed were bad, i'm just saying they weren't AS good as Draco.

Just then a piece of paper landed in front of her with a familiar writting.

"My darling 'Mione,

I missed you this morning and wished i had woken up before you left. So that i could have given you at least one more kiss before you left. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight, my darling, after dinner.

Lovingly yours forever,

DM-(your little ferret)

P.S. This will disappear and re-appear into your bag when you set it down. Oh and wear those gifts i gave you last night."

****Hermione's POV****

_Dear Diary,  
>I don't know how I'm going to tell Harry and Ron about Draco. They'll flip out, especially Ron. Today I'll at least tell Ginny maybe that'll help me feel better, and at least it will be <em>_**someone**__ who can help me cope with all this._

I was walking down the hall when I became surrounded by long red hair. Smelling the floral perfume I new it was Ginny and hugged her back.

"'Mione, you wont believe it! Blaise Zabini asked me to the Hogsmeade trip next weekend! **ME** going with Zabini! I mean, I know he's Malfoy's best friend and all, but he's NOTHING like him. He's really sweet and, besides the Diggorys, his family is our closest neighbors, wizarding neighbors I mean. So we grew up with him and his little sister. She's a Gryffindor, did you know that?"

"Ginny, I'm so happy for you I know you've liked Blaise for long time! Yes, I did know she was a Gryffindor, she's the smart girl in your year with the straight black hair and baby blue eyes, right? Ginny, come to the library with me I have something I want to share with you, ok?"

"Ok Hermione, is something wrong? Did something happen? Was it Malfoy?," not noticing at Draco's name Hermione blushed, Ginny continued." No, it was my prat of a brother wasn't it? I'll kill him!"

"Ginny, calm down nothing bad happened ok? No I've been kind of hiding something from everybody and I wanted to tell you what's been happening ok? I know you'll understand. I want you to promise not to tell Harry and Ron though because they'll flip out and they'll hate me forever!" Hermione explained excitedly making Ginny wonder what was going on and be a little worried about her best friend.

Before they new it they were at the library entrance, they entered and found an isolated seat in the back away from the rest of the tables with students scattered through out the room. Not knowing that someone followed behind trying to catch up with them.

"I promise, now what is it Hermione? I can't wait much longer, you know I've never been very patient."

"Ok, I'." Hermione muttered very quickly

"What?" Ginny said, confused.

"I said, I've been secretly dating Draco Malfoy."

"Oh my god! Please tell me that you're joking. But you're not, because not even you could joke like that. How long? Have you done anything with him. OMG Ron and Harry are going to kill him!"

"I know!" Hermione whined sounding like her heart was pulled out. "I've been trying to tell everyone for a while and the only reason neither of us have told anyone is because it could get to Harry or Ron. The only people who know is Blaise and Michaela *Blaise's sister.* Oh and you of course."

Just than they heard someone crying and whipping around saw Ron, who looked very pissed off and had tears coursing down his face.

"I can't BELIEVE YOU. You're…you're a SCARLET WOMAN. MALFOY…. You had to choose _**MALFOY**_ of all people._** HOW COULD YOU BE WITH THAT FARRET!"**_

Malfoy's name came out of Ron's mouth like it left a disgusting residue on his tongue, finishing the last bit with a loud scream. Ron turned and ran from the room with Ginny chasing after him and Hermione falling to the ground into a dead faint. 


	2. Hurt, Love, and Betrayal Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish other wise I do not own any thing in the Harry Potter except that which I create such as plot twists and new characters.  
>AN: I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long in adding another chapter to this story. I had severe writers block for this one as well as minimal time to work on it.

**Back Track****:**

"Oh my god! Please tell me that you're joking. But you're not, because not even you could joke like that. How long? Have you done anything with him. OMG Ron and Harry are going to kill him!"

"I know!" Hermione whined sounding like her heart was pulled out. "I've been trying to tell everyone for a while and the only reason neither of us have told anyone is because it could get to Harry or Ron. The only people who know is Blaise and Michaela *Blaise's sister.* Oh and you of course."

Just than they heard someone crying and whipping around saw Ron, who looked very pissed off and had tears coursing down his face.

"I can't BELIEVE YOU. You're…you're a SCARLET WOMAN. MALFOY…. You had to choose MALFOY of all people. HOW COULD YOU BE WITH THAT FERRET!"

Malfoy's name came out of Ron's mouth like it left a disgusting residue on his tongue, finishing the last bit with a loud scream. Ron turned and ran from the room with Ginny chasing after him and Hermione falling to the ground into a dead faint.

**Draco's POV:**

Standing at the tower waiting for Hermione is hell. It's gotta be -30 degrees out! Where could she be? She wasn't at dinner, maybe she's sick. Or doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.

"Draco!"

Turning Draco sees a freckled redhead coming up the stairs a look of worry across her face. Thinking she couldn't possibly know about his relationship with Hermione, Draco put his nastiest sneering act on to cover up the actual respect he has for this particular weasle.

"What is it, Weaslette?"

"I'll let that pass because I know you're faking it, or Hermione wouldn't be seeing you!" Ginny stated all this with quickly laughing at the shocked look on Draco's face. "Hermione told me two hours ago, but Ron over heard and was freaking out. When he ran off I chased after him and when I got back to the library Hermione had fainted. She hasn't woken up yet and Madame Pomfrey is doing everything she can!"course."

Draco didn't listen beyond that. Turning he ran as fast as posible to the Hospital Wing, not caring who he had to shove to get there.

**Hermione's POV****:**

Slowly opening her eyes Hermione saw the white curtains around her bed. Looking around she knew instantly that she was in the hospital wing. Just than the big wooden doors came flying open as someone came running into the room.

"Where is she?"

Smiling at the sound of Draco's voice Hermione sat up, instantly having to lay back down because the room started spinning uncontrollably.

As she lay back down, Draco came through the curtain. "Love, are you alright? I've been worried sick! What happened?"

"Well, I was...I mean, Ron...Oh Draco Ron over heard me telling Ginny about us!" Hermione said the last bit with a sob, " He started screaming and yelling about it, than stormed out of the room, after that all I remember is blackness than waking up here."

Draco sighed. Taking hermione's hand he softly replied, " Sweetie we knew he was the one to likely react worse than anyone else."

"I know. I just wish I had been able to tell him and Harry instead of them learning about us like this. Oh, Draco what are we going to do?"

"We'll work through this and try our best to hold our chins up, ok 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded as Draco leaned down to give her a kiss. The entire time neither of them noticing they were being watched by blue eyes and green eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~*~Harry's POV~*~<p>

Standing outside the curtains, my hand holding the curtain open, I see the truth to Ron's tantrum. How could she do this? How could she keep it from me? We're supposed to be friends!  
>He starts to enter and say...<p>

~*~Unknown Blue-eyed POV~*~

He has betrayed and ruined everything. It's all that mudbloods fault I'll make them pay, I'll make HER pay!

-  
>AN: Ok so writers block hit hard this last time so all i can say is i'm VERY VERY sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out. i hope you enjoyed it! please review!<p>

Blessed Be,  
>AmethystRose<p> 


End file.
